Finding Light in Darkness
by TheeKozakura
Summary: In that moment, that instant, a glimmer of light breaks through the darkness… slash oliver/barry!


**A/N: Hey guys i know its been awhile since i have uploaded anything, but i am back! I unfortunately have been busy between some health issues and i got a new puppy! I am doing well now, and i have been writing even though i haven't posted anything on here in a while. I do have another story i have been working on and we'll see what happens with it!**

 **Anyways this story is an Olivarry story as i am a huge Olivarry shipper and wrote it with that in mind. Most qoutes are from the arrow episode Brave and the Bold (3x8), the flash episodes pilot (1x1), and flash vs arrow (1x8).**

 **Finally this story is written as a slash (oliver/barry) story. This is my first time writing a slash story, and i appreciate the understanding. If you don't like that stuff i'm sorry and i'm sure there's plenty of other stories out there for you to read!**

 **Thanks and Enjoy!**

 **~TK**

* * *

Darkness

It's everywhere and never ending. Ever since the island there's only ever been darkness. People say that he has light with in him, that he is good, that he's a hero. He doesn't see it. He only sees darkness and the weight of the world. He only sees how everything is his fault, even when it isn't.

Sometimes he sees the light. Every once and awhile the light breaks through the darkness, and there's even times he can almost touch it. It's within reach, it brushes against his fingertips then something happens and the light vanishes.

" _You have a light in you"_

" _Your humanity is what makes you a hero"_

" _You can inspire people"_

He wants to believe it, he really does, but how can he believe something that's not true. All he sees is darkness, its everywhere and it doesn't end. Right now, in the light of current events, he wonders if he even had a light to begin with. Personally, he doubts it, but when the others: Felicity, Diggle, Roy, Thea, and even Barry tell him otherwise he doesn't fight it. Because even though he knows he doesn't have any light, he still wants to believe, still wants the other to believe. If they don't believe in him, in his light, then he fears that he'd stop trying to find it. He would lose himself in the darkness, letting it consume him. He wonders once more if it hasn't already.

" _I'm trading away pieces of myself"_

" _You can inspire people not as the Arrow, but as Oliver Queen"_

" _The pieces I'm trading away are Oliver Queen"_

Then there's Barry Allen. The smiling, bubbling, nerdy scarlet speedster that everyone loves. He's always smiling, always full of light. Barry never seems to lose his light, even when jumping head first into the darkness it never disappears, it may fade from time to time, but its never gone. That's how he knows that Barry will be a better hero, a better inspiration than he could ever be.

" _You can do what I never could"_

" _You can inspire people, be a beacon of hope for your city"_

Barry's light is so blindingly bright that everyone wants to be near it, to stand in it. So much so that Central City has its own holiday dedicated to The Flash. Barry was able to become a hero, something he knows he never could be, and yet, somehow, Barry Allen was inspired by him, a man so full of darkness he can't seem to find the light. Somehow from then, till now, with everything that they have been through, and everything he has done, Barry still believes in him, still has hope.

" _Some people only deal in extremes, and sometimes you have to deal in extremes"_

His bow is drawn, an arrow niched and pointed directly at the heart of Digger Harkness, the scarlet speedster, Barry, stands behind him waiting and watching anxiously to see what he'll do…

" _Things are different here"_

" _I know"_

" _You don't"_

He pauses, bow still drawn, but for some reason he can't shoot and in his mind, he thinks _"What's stopping you? What's changed?"_

An image flashes in his mind, a smile, Barry's smile. He thinks maybe Barry is smiling at him, but…that can't be right. Why would a smile so full of light be for him, a man so full of darkness? Maybe though deep down inside him he still has a glimmer of hope that Barry's smile could be for him.

In his mind a voice hums _"I see it now"_

In that moment, that instant, a glimmer of light breaks through the darkness…

 _Barry Allen_

 _The Scarlet Speedster_

 _Light_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this and don't forget to review and favorite this story! See you guys next time!**

 **~TK**


End file.
